


stolen whispers (hiatus)

by pepperimps01



Series: The Scorbus Chronicles [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Astoria is dead I'm sorry :(, Death Eaters, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, Intense, Kidnapping, M/M, Married Scorbus, Mild Language, Next Gen, Post-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Ransom, Scorbus, buckle up lads this is a long one, but also really gay, genderfluid Yann Fredericks, next gen is really gay, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperimps01/pseuds/pepperimps01
Summary: When Scorpius is kidnapped by a next generation of Death Eaters, Albus and Rose have to put aside their differences in order to save him.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter & Rose Weasley, James Sirius Potter/Original Female Character(s), Polly Chapman/Yann Fredericks, Rose Weasley/Original Female Character, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: The Scorbus Chronicles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121267
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. taken

**Author's Note:**

> surprise! here's a fanfic I've been working on and I decided to post the first chapter. I'm not positive when I'll update but I hope you enjoy! this will be darker than most of the stories i've written so buckle up. Requests are still being made, though might be a lil bit slower. 
> 
> This takes place in 2028, Scorbus have been married almost 2 years. James is married to Iris (OC) and they have two kids.

Two witches wearing shadowy black robes entered the tavern, finding a table near the back. They ordered their mead, waiting for their third partner impatiently. It was a crowded area, so thankfully there was a small chance they would be overheard.

"We don't want more mead." The first woman growled, tapping her long nails at the table. The bartender, a tall man with a mustache put the drinks down.

"I didn't think so." He lips curled into a grin as he morphed into a younger man with wild dusty brown hair, wearing matching robes. He was handsome, but had an eerie presence to him. Any reasonable person would have at least flinched at the transformation, though neither witch did. "Hello ladies." He grinned cheekily.

"Soren, enough playing games." The second woman said, though she was smirking.

Soren barked out a laugh. "It was funny, Mara. And you know it."

The first woman, Lilith narrowed her eyes. She pulled down her hood, revealing cascading inky black hair down her shoulders. A scar that showed no sign of mending was down her cheek. "Your skills are impressive, but useless if you don't use them for our own gain. Don't forget that." She pulled her hood back.

"Understood." He murmured, taking a seat.

"We have much to discuss," She continued, flicking her wand idly. "Our current plan in action. Our...act of revenge. It's been thirty years since The Tenebris was wrongfully killed. I am sick and tired of his name being tossed around in history like he was some monster. He was on the right side."

"Are you certain we want to call the Dark Lord that?" Mara asked suspiciously.

" _Shh!_ You know if anyone hears us, they'll lock us up for good. For speaking our minds." Lilith said. "It's safer we call him by his code name."

Her companions nodded.

"Because of his loss, we have mudbloods in positions of power. Our siblings that fought for his cause are locked up. Or worse, dead."

Mara and Soren looked grim.

"If we had more allies, perhaps we would have had a chance." Soren noted. "We weren't even alive then but...I have a feeling if we were..."

"Just because we weren't alive then, doesn't mean we don't have opinions over the lives stolen!" Mara argued. "That damn Harry Potter."

"Correct. And Soren is right too. For once. If we had more allies, or better yet...certain allies didn't betray us. The Malfoys for instance." She took a sip of her drink.

"Are you suggesting something?" Mara asked.

"Of course I am, don't be so daft." Lilian said, deadly calm. "I want to make that family suffer for what they did. My uncle Vincent Crabbe died for their selfishness. Draco Malfoy had a chance to save him, and he refused like the coward he is. His mother Narcissa lied to Tenebris' face. They are backstabbing filth that besmirched the Sacred 28. No, it isn't just about their betrayal or avenging those we lost in the war. Think of the big picture. They have the capabilities to join our side. To...respawn a new generation of Death Eaters. But that's not all...

"The Malfoys have lots of gold." She drawled. "Surely, they'll spare a few for us in exchange for something important. Or rather...someone."

"Someone?" Soren paused. "What are you suggesting?"

"Regretfully, Astoria Malfoy has passed on." Mara didn't sound the least bit sympathetic, instead stated it blandly. "So using her as a ransom for Draco is a no go."

"Ah, but there is still someone left." Lillian said, removing a small photograph from her cloak, she slid it across the table.

A young man with platinum hair was pictured, beaming brightly in Healer Robes.

"Scorpius Malfoy."

Soren and Mara exchanged a look of satisfaction.

"Bring him to me."

* * *

The best thing about mornings, at least to Albus, was waking up beside his husband. The sun's bright rays peaked through the window of their cream colored bedroom, slowly stirring them both awake. If it was up to him, he would stay in their warm bed, arms wrapped around Scorpius until noon.

Scorpius rolled over, so that they were facing each other. His eyes fluttered open, and Albus felt his heart melt at his sapphire eyes.

"Hi." He yawned. His voice was slightly croaky, no doubt from the morning.

Albus replied by nuzzling his nose, then kissed his cheek. "Hi honey."

Scorpius laughed lightly. "Let's get up then. Start the day? It's a Saturday. We have the whole weekend to spend together."

"I'd rather spend it here with you."

Bathilda mewed from the kitchen.

"But our child is hungry." Scorpius teased, stretching as he slid out of bed. Albus begrudgingly slumped after him, not eager to wake up before ten am. But his own stomach was growling too.

"Speaking of children," Albus said, starting to work on their breakfast as Scorpius poured Bathilda's food. "Iris is pregnant again. James told me through a Howler yesterday."

"Really?" Scorpius' eyes widened. "That's great news!"

"Yeah, not for my ears." He commented dryly, still traumatized by James' excited screeching in his ear. "Baby number three." He whistled. "Do you think they're trying to make an entire quidditch team? With Teddy and Vic's lot included, they're on their way."

Though he was joking, Scorpius noticed that Albus was glowing, happy for his brother and sister in law. That was one of the many reasons he loved Albus. His love for his siblings.

"Perhaps. When are they due?"

"September. Which means...that's where they scurried off to last Christmas party." Albus quipped. "To have a little fun."

"Albus!" Scorpius scolded. "Honestly, only you would make a beautiful moment gross."

"It's life, Scorp!" He chuckled. "You're a Healer, you should know these things."

"We'll have to visit. Maybe bring a gift basket to congratulate them." He mused, smiling fondly. "I can't wait to meet our new niece or nephew." There was a wistful look in his eye that Albus caught.

"You've got that look on your face." He noted, amused. He served the plates of bacon sandwiches on the table.

"What do you mean?"

"That Scorpius 'I want something but I'm not going to spell it out for you' face."

"Oh."

"Yes, _oh._ " Albus said, forest green eyes brightening in amusement. "What's up?" He took a seat, tucking into breakfast.

"Well," Scorpius started, staring at his food. "I was thinking..." He stopped himself, hesitant to continue his train of thoughts.

"Yeah?" Albus nudged him gently.

"I want a child." He said, his voice quiet, but firm. "I love my nieces and nephews so much, but they aren't...ours. I want to start a family with you, Albus. Raise a little one of our own to be bright and wonderful and brave and..."

Albus' expression softened. "I do too. You know I do, Scorpius. It's just...difficult right now." He stared at his wedding band. "You know it's harder for us than any hetero couple." He waved his hand vaguely. "Adoption is hard, surrogacy is expensive. Maybe once we settled into our careers more, we can talk about it."

"I think we're ready to go beyond just talking about it, Al."

"We're still young. We've still got time. But...I definitely want to work it out. Somehow, we will. We always do."

Scorpius beamed, reaching to kiss Albus' knuckle. "Thank you." He sat up abruptly. "Oh, I almost forgot- it's the farmer's market today."

Albus snorted. "You're exactly like your dad, you know?"

"Yes yes yes, but we should go!" Scorpius said, levitating the plates to the sink and it automatically was clean due to the floating sponges.

"We? I've got some work to do. I'm not very fond of small talk with old people selling fruit."

"Al, it's really good fruit." Scorpius said seriously. "And it's not all old people. I've seen some of our old schoolmates there."

Albus cringed. "That's even worse."

"Don't be so dramatic. Are you still coming?"

"Mm, but I should really finish this article. Go on without me."

"If you're sure...do you want me to bring anything back?"

Albus thought for a moment. "Those strawberries Ms. Beaker sells. Please? Strawberries and cream sounds so good right now."

"Brilliant, I'm on it." Scorpius did a mock salute.

"Have fun." Al waved as Scorpius appatered, leaving the kitchen empty. Albus went straight to work on his article.

* * *

The market was lively and merry, despite the early hour. Scorpius had stopped by the strawberry stand first, in case he forgot.

Ever since they had moved two years ago, Scorpius had found himself drawn to the quaint farmer's market. Not because of the delicious, fresh food, but to socialize. He made quite a few friends with the muggles who lived around there...mostly old ladies. The early days of their marriage, Albus would join him. Before life got in the way, and work had to be done.

Not that he wasn't busy himself. He only had two days off as a Healer, sometimes less. He didn't know how they would manage childcare, but like Al had said, it was best not to dwell on the future.

"Scorpius? Is that you?"

He turned around, following the voice from behind him. "Polly ...Chapman?" He uttered blandly, praying he wasn't mistaken. He didn't have the best memory- even with old schoolmates who bullied him.

"Yep." Polly said, laughing lightly. "It's me. Been a while."

"It has." Scorpius shifted his weight. "How are things?"

"Great!" She smiled, swishing her blonde ponytail, the same air of confidence from when she was a teenager. "Yann and I are engaged."

"Oh! That's wonderful." Scorpius said, pretending to sound pleased. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you. I proposed to them last month. It was just as I had dreamed."

"How is...Yann?" Scorpius did not actually care how Yann was.

"They're good! Brilliant actually, since they passed Auror training." Polly looked genuinely proud of them, which he had to admit was adorable. "Are you and Albus still..."

"Yes, yes. We um, er- we've been married almost two years actually." He added.

"Aw, that's very sweet. You two were always very close, yeah?" Polly looked at him, and Scorpius nearly walked backwards, intimidated by her stance. She still was extremely scary, like a lioness but with a great sense of fashion. "I know...Yann, Karl and I weren't the best to you two but perhaps we could..." She trailed off. "I'd like you both to come. To the wedding. If you'd like."

That...wasn't what he was expecting. He half expected her to invite him to another Blood Ball.

"Pardon?" Scorpius asked, dumbfounded. "I mean- yeah, that sounds great! Fun! Yes. That sounds nice. I'll bring it up to Al."

Polly was glowing. "Brill! I've got to go, but we should all hang out sometime. Like old times."

_Like old times? Scorpius thought. When did they ever hang out?_

Nodding mutely, he walked away from Polly with a puzzled, but cheerful expression. He hadn't completely fucked up the conversation, which was always a plus. It still felt odd that Polly Chapman of all people was talking to him, let alone inviting him to her wedding. It was bizarre.

He passed the final vendor, and was surprised and amused to see a tiny girl, no more than seven standing behind it. She had a Brownie uniform on, bright rosy cheeks and pigtails included.

"Would you like a biscuit?" She squealed.

It had taken him a moment to respond, he was still thinking of Polly being kind to him "Oh erm- of course." It was impossible to say no to an adorable small child. He reached for some muggle money. "Just the one box please."

"Okie dokie!" She said, handing him the box. She waited a moment, pouting. "Go on, try it." She urged.

"I really shouldn't I-"

"Please?" The little girl gave him the most pitiful expression. "It's for a good cause, mister. We're helping orphaned puppies find homes."

"Well, alright. For the puppies." He fumbled open the box, taking a polite bite out of the cookie. It was a classic lemon cookie with powdered sugar, one of his favorites. But the second he swallowed, he felt dizzy all of a sudden. "What..." He stumbled back. "Oh my," He gulped, the entire market swirling around him. Something wasn’t right. "is there something in..." 

He would be damned if he let this happen without some sort of fight. Throwing his basket aside, he collapsed, slipping into unconsciousness.

"We've got him."


	2. lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus discovers Scorpius is missing, and relies on his family for help.

It had been a few hours since Scorpius had left. Now at nearly 2pm, Albus was starting to grow concerned. Scorpius had a tendency to dawdle and get distracted by all the wonderful things at the market, but this was a bit ridiculous. Even for Scorpius. Panicking would do him no good, so he decided to try calling him. One ring...two...three...straight to voice-mail. Well, shit. He sighed, running his hand through his dark curls. He wasn't paranoid, but he decided to send him a text too, just for good measure.

Still nothing. But it hadn't been that long. Surely Scorpius would call shortly. Everything would be fine. But there was a pit in his stomach still, a strong feeling that something was wrong.

_'Paranoia be damned._ ' Albus thought. _'I have to make sure he's okay.'_

The farmer's market had cleared out mostly, several vendors were starting to pack up. Heart pumping in his chest, he approached the nearest one.

"Ms. Beaker!" He called.

"Al, dear." The old woman smiled kindly. "What can I do for you? I'm afraid I'm packing up my fruit for today."

"Have you seen Scorpius?" He asked impatiently. "My husband."

"Oh yes." Ms. Beaker said. "He bought my strawberries, such a nice young man. But I haven't seen him since. He seemed to have vanished."

"Vanished?" Albus repeated. "Thank- thank you. I've got to go now."

He walked briskly towards the end of the market, trying not to think of worse case scenarios. Just as he was hovering his finger over his phone, about to call him again, something made him stop in his tracks.

A discarded basket lay clumsily on the ground. Several strawberries were scattered clumsily across the floor. Its handles were bent, clearly messed around with, but at the same time recognizable to him. Scorpius brought it with him on market trips. He often joked that it made him look like Red Riding Hood, a muggle fairytale. Albus had even tied a silver ribbon to the handle as a gift.

"Scorpius..." He murmured, collecting the basket. Okay, maybe panicking was a good idea.

'Draco. I have to find Draco. He'll know what to do.'

Finding a secluded area to collect his thoughts, he apparated to the infamous Malfoy Manor. He didn't waste any time admiring the gilded gates or the fountains or even the proud peacocks grazing nearby. No, he had to find his father in law. Luck was on his side, because he found the older wizard outside, admiring a flowered hedge.

"Draco!" He gasped, rushing forward. He didn't care about being sweaty or rude for intruding. "Please- I need your...sir I need your help."

Draco raised his brow, now puzzled as to why his son in law had apparted to the Manor at such an odd time. "With what? Come here, son.”

"I can't- I don’t." Albus shook his head.

"Where's Scorpius?"

"That's just it. I don't know. He's..." He looked grim. "He's missing."

"What do you mean 'missing'?" Draco said, though he looked deeply worried. As if he already knew the worst was coming.

Albus made a frustrated noise. "I mean, he's gone! He was at the farmer's market earlier today and he's been gone for _hours._ I’ve called him using my mobile, but still nothing at all. No response, not even a text."

"And he didn't have any work or ...?"

"No."

"We can't assume anything. Perhaps you should wait here while I think of something."

"Draco, what else can we do? We can't sit here when he could be hurt or lost or-"

"Why weren't you with him?" Draco demanded, his temper rising. The two men were face to face, both more scared than angry. “How could my son be missing _again?”_

"In case you didn't realize Draco, he's a grown adult and can go wherever he likes." Albus retorted, not the least bit intimidated by his father in law. He may be shorter than him, but he was stubborn as sin, and nothing mattered more than Scorpius. "That isn't the point, I didn't think this would happen. Please, can we not argue and figure out what to do?"

"You're right." He sighed. He looked so much older, exhausted. "I'm sorry, us arguing isn't going to help. I know it wasn’t your fault."

For a brief moment, their eyes met. Two men that loved Scorpius in different ways.

"I don't want to think it's a kidnap, but if it is?"

Draco hummed. "The Malfoys have many enemies. It wouldn't surprise me." He fiddled with his wedding ring. "We can't assume though, surely we can..."

A letter dropped in front of them with a thud. It seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, no owl in sight.

Draco snatched it before Al could, scanning it over. He looked faint, dazed. Pale and sickly, he read it over once. Then again. His hands were trembling.

"Draco....Draco!" He waved his arm desperately. "What does it say?"

"It's Scorpius. You’re right. He...has been taken."

_No. No this can't be happening. Not Scorpius. Anybody but Scorpius._

"By who?" Albus urged, growing more frantic by the second. "We can't waste time standing around or..." His eyes filled with desperate, terrified tears. "Is he alive?" He whispered. "I need to know."

"Yes, he's alive." Draco nodded gravely. "I don't know who they are, but they're Death Eater sympathizers. Read it- they want gold."

**Malfoy,**

**If you want to see your son alive again, listen carefully.**

**Empty all the gold you have and bring it to us.**

**And, join our side to repent your sins of betraying the Dark Lord.**

**We will bring your son back safe and sound.**

**Send the money to ____ and come alone.**

**~~~~**

**L, M, S**

Albus sighed in relief. "They just want money, that's easy, isn't it? We can pool in however much they want."

"That's not the issue. Think, Albus!" Draco snapped. "I would give them all the gold in the Malfoy vaults if it meant Scorpius was safe. But who's to say they won't comply once they have it?"

Albus frowned, thinking for a moment. "We have to try at least. L...M...S, who could they be?"

"And that's not all they want. They want me to join their side. To make up for my betrayal of Voldemort."

"You wouldn't." He said. "Nor would Scorpius. Let's bring the note to Jamie and Iris, see if they can decipher it. Maybe my dad can-"

"I have to."

"What?" Albus looked alarmed. His heart was pounding as he waited for Draco to explain himself.

"They don't just want money. Look at it closer," He pointed at the note. "If I refuse..."

"They won't tell us where he is?"

Draco's grey eyes were wide with fear. "Worse. They'll kill him."

* * *

Albus refused to rest until he found some sort of clue of Scorpius' whereabouts. Draco had reluctantly opted to stay at the manor, in case more ransom notes arrived.

His first instinct was to visit James and Iris. Iris was an accomplished Auror, and James...well he was good for moral support. Lily was off in Romania, so she wouldn't be much help.Then contact his parents who would help as well. His Aunt Hermione too. He'd want the entire Ministry of Magic to help rescue Scorpius.

"I'll send you a patronus if something happens." Draco vowed. He reached a hand to Albus' shoulder. "Please bring him back safely."

Albus nodded firmly. "I will."

He used Draco's fireplace, holding his breath as he traveled through the floo network. His mind flashed of Scorpius' sweet blue eyes and dimpled cheeks. Youthful but wise beyond his years. His first best friend.

Please be alright. Please.

He tumbled out of the fireplace in a heap of soot. He grunted, standing up, too determined to focus on the state of himself. Probably a mess, hair askew and clothes covered in dirt.

"Bloody hell, Al!" His sister in law; Iris exclaimed. "What are you-"

"Iris." He gasped. "I need your help."

"You better sit down then. You look a right state." She said, looking the antithesis of Albus. Neat, pristine and elegant with her dark hair down her shoulders. A book she had been reading was on the floor, no doubt thrown to the side after being startled by Al's unexpected entrance. Little Henry, still a toddler even dropped his blocks.

"Alligator!" Henry piped, pointing at Albus.

"Yes, sweetheart it's Uncle Alligator." Iris said softly. Henry seemed satisfied with that, and went back to his blocks.

"Thanks," Albus murmured, taking a seat as she gestured to him. She flicked her wand casually, and a charmed teapot started to whistle. "Where's-"

"Jim's with Jazzy, off practicing Quidditch." She explained, levitating the mug towards his shaky hands. Albus would have chuckled at the nickname, but felt too numb. "Right then, what's happened?"

He explained the entire situation, but it came out so weakly, it felt like he was vomiting. His stomach was queasy with anxiety.

"It's all my fault. I should have been with him, then it wouldn't have happened." He put his head in his hands.

"Stop it, Al. Listen to me very carefully, okay?" Iris said, after examining the letter. "It's in no way your fault. So stop moping, chin up, I'll help you out. We _all_ will. James, Teddy, Harry, Hermione, my mum...everyone will help find Scorpius."

Albus stared at his tea, eyes watering. "I don't know." He whispered. "I don't..."

"Take a deep breath," She placed a gentle, comforting hand to his shoulder. "We will. I swear on it."

"I'm scared."

"I know. It'll be okay."

"You don't know that."

"You're right. I don't. But still I'm going to send an owl to everyone. We'll need as many people as possible to decipher this note."

"Are you sure you want to help out I mean with..." Albus gestured at her barely visible bump.

Iris narrowed her eyes sharply, summoning parchment. "Yes. I've made up the guest room by the way. You're staying here."

"I don't need to..."

"You are. I insist. You don't need to be alone tonight. And don't argue. You're no good if you're exhausted." She lifted Henry in her arms, bouncing him. "Now shoo, I've got to finish this one letter."

"Who else are you contacting?" Albus tilted his head.

"The second best Auror I know, the one who can help us find him and decipher any codes from these people."

"Don't leave me in suspense, Iris."

"You won't love it...but..."

"Iris." He pressed.

"It's Rose."

* * *

Rose. Rose Granger-Weasley was an enigma. They had gotten along as kids, played gobstones and quidditch for hours but as they grew older, things were awkward and distant. After school, they remained cordial. Still, if she was supposedly their only hope, he would (begrudgingly) comply.

"Hey there baby brother." James opened the guest room door. "Dinner's ready!"

"I'm not hungry." Albus said flatly. How could he possibly eat or rest or do anything when Scorpius was alone somewhere.

"Listen, I know you're worried about Scorpius..." James said. "But Rose is here, and she read the note. She has an idea."

"And? What is it?" He snapped.

"Hi Al." Rose poked her head from behind James.

"What do you want?"

"Nice to see you too, Albus." She said coolly. "My idea is...well, it really requires us both to work together."

Albus scowled.

"We have to give them the gold.” She said. “It’s the only way, for sure that they’ll bring Scorpius back.” 

“There’s no promise they’ll just hand him over!” Albus said. “Draco said, he said they might just be using it as a trick- to bait us.” 

“If they _do_ turn on us, we’ll have a team of Aurors to fight against them. Iris, meanwhile since she’s-” 

Albus gestured vaguely to his midsection. “Pregnant.”

“We don’t want her going into a possible battle. I’m not putting her, or our baby at risk.” James said, his voice hoarse. 

“She’ll be doing research on these kidnappers. Find out as much information as she can.” Rose explained. “We could find out why exactly they want Scorpius. Why are they still hung up over a war that ended three decades ago.” 

“Because they’re insane?” Albus frowned. “Who cares why? They have him, and we have to get him back!”

“Think for once, Albus!” Rose said, and Albus felt his temper rising again. “Finding out the why gives us clues as to how to find him! I know you want to gallantly rescue him, but you have to think logically. We have to plan this out.” 

“While you’re planning this, he could be hurt or…” Albus gulped, refusing to say it. He knew they were all thinking it. “I’m not wasting time.” 

“While you’re both arguing,” James interrupted. “You’re wasting precious time. I think Rose is right. Draco brings the gold to them, they bring Scorpius. If they don’t, we’ve got our team to kick their arses until they cry.” 

“I wasn’t going to put it that way but…”

“Draco already wrote his response. Now all we need to do is find them.” 

Albus wasn’t too confident in this plan. It sounded deeply flawed. But, if this was the one way to get Scorpius back, he refused to argue anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter was,,, well let's just say it took a lot of rewrites. I'm not exactly pleased with it, but I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Sorry no Scorpius, but we'll check on him in the next chapter<3


	3. monophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we check up on Scorpius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood, some violence, and a homophobic slur.

His eyes fluttered open slowly, adjusting to the darkness surrounding him. Scorpius lifted his head, dazed and confused. He attempted to stand, but he found himself bound to a chair.

Ah. So that explains the rope burns and the aching wrists. Struggling didn't seem to do anything, in fact, it only seemed to make the ropes tighter. He tried calling out, but that proved useless as well, with the cloth roughly tied around his mouth and nose. Any noise he attempted to make came out as muffled squeaks. Not exactly intimidating.

He took a deep breath, silently processing what exactly happened. He didn't recall anything besides being at the farmer's market. Now, he seemed to be in quite the predicament. He hadn't even remembered putting up a fight when he was taken. But he wasn't going to stay helpless. Scorpius Malfoy was not going to take things sitting down...well, technically he had no choice on that aspect. If he didn't find a way out of this cramped room, or Merlin, this chair, Albus or dad would find him. They would rescue him.

He was in a dusty grey room. Really more of a cell. No windows, and a bed that looked hard as a rock tossed in one corner.

'Albus...he must be worried sick.' Scorpius only hoped he didn't fret too much. 'And dad...'

"Comfortable?" Said a high pitched voice. "Finally you're awake. Felt like hours you were sitting there. It took me forever to get those knots right."

The tiny girl from earlier selling the biscuits stepped into the light.

Scorpius narrowed his eyes, confused.

She smiled sweetly. "Remember me? I think I was pretty convincing." In a blink of an eye, she had morphed into a young man with wild sandy hair. He would have been handsome, charming even, if it weren't for his wicked grin. The transformation was quick. A metamorphmagus, he thought.

"Or maybe, you're just a gullible fool." He touched an icy hand to Scorpius' cheek, and he flinched away. The man laughed cruelly. "Pathetic." He reached into his cloak pocket, revealing Scorpius' wand.

His heart skipped a beat.

"Missed this?" He sneered. "It's quite a lovely thing, isn't it? Shame really, but you won't be needing it anymore." Casually, and without a second thought, he snapped the wand in half like a twig.

Not again...

Scorpius scowled, wriggling against his bounds. It was pointless, and worse, the man only laughed harder at his distress.

"Oops...my bad."

"Stop teasing our guest, Soren." Another voice said. A woman entered, looking terrifyingly calm. She reminded him of Delphi instantly. Her eyes were dark, emotionless, but had a wicked glint that made his blood run cold. "Your work here is done for now, so go."

Soren obeyed without a second thought, and left the room. The tension was now high, somehow worse with this strange woman.

"Don't be afraid, Scorpius. Where are my manners? Let me introduce myself. My name is Lillith." She whispered. "Now, if you pay attention and do as I say, then everything will be alright. But first," She reached into his pocket, revealing his mobile phone. "You won't need this either."

It started to buzz.

"Albus Malfoy-Potter," She hummed, examining it. He saw Albus' call ID at the corner of his eye. "How sweet of him to contact you with this filthy muggle device."

His eyes widened. Please. Please don't.

"Bombarda!" She roared, and the phone exploded into bits.

Scorpius scowled, refusing to let his guard down.

"There, all done. Now, let's talk."

She removed the cloth from his mouth roughly.

"What do you want with me?" He asked, sounding weaker than he intended. His voice was hoarse, exhausted.

She chuckled. "Good question. At first, I was after your family jewels and gold. It all sounds...tasteless however. Money isn't everything. No, that isn't what I want. What /we/ want, really.

Scorpius Malfoy, you're full of potential. Your parents and grandparents may have disobeyed, disrespected the Dark Lord. But you, dear, have the chance to redeem yourself." She lifted his chin. "Yes, I can see it in your eyes. You'll work nicely. Not yet, but soon.

Come, join our side. Rid the toxicity of mudbloods from tainting our once pure world. You're one of the last pure bloods left."

"Never." Scorpius snarled, raising his chin defiantly.

Lilith didn't seem phased. "You may think differently soon enough." She waved her wand once more and the chair disappeared. He landed with a sickening thud, still bound.

He scowled, turning away as much as he could.

"No?" She asked mockingly. He shook his head furiously. "Pity. Though, the prophecy doesn't need you to come willingly, so...I'm flexible."

"What prophe-"

"Lilith!" Hissed Soren's raspy voice as he reentered holding a note. "It's Malfoy. He wrote saying he'll bring the gold! What now?"

She turned around, startled. "What? Already? That man must really be desperate for his son. I'm sure he would do anything for him. Him and that Albus Potter included." Her lip twitched. "This makes everything much more fun."

Scorpius looked up hopefully. Maybe he was going home soon. If all they needed was the money...

"What about im'?" Soren frowned, gesturing at Scorpius.

"He isn't going anywhere. We still need him, even if he refuses." She murmured. "Do it. You know the plan."

"Yes ma'am." Soren had a cocky grin as he shape-shifted into an identical copy of Scorpius. The slender face, the platinum blond hair, the grey blue eyes, soft dimples on each cheek. Even the clothes were the same. It was like looking in a mirror. The only difference was the evil glint in his eye.

"How do I look?" To his horror, he sounded exactly like him too.

"Perfect. Now act all scared and shite." Lilith instructed. "You have to be believable."

"Easy." He chuckled. "Though won't be ideal, considering how much of a spineless creature he is. Do I have to pretend to..." He gagged. "Love Albus too? Because I'm not sure if I can pretend to be queer."

Lilith laughed. "You'll manage."

"No! No please, don't do this!" Scorpius begged, understanding now what they were going to do. Soren was going to pose as him- to trick his dad and Albus. For reasons he still didn't know, but clearly it couldn't be good.

"When my father hears abo-"

"Can you shut up?" Soren growled, reaching for his wand. Scorpius immediately was silenced.

"Don't." She grabbed his wrist. "He's mine to play with."

Lilith continued blandly as if nothing had happened. "You and Mara will meet them at the location. I'll stay with our guest, and try to ...avoid forcing him into our plan."

"You'll get your gold, I don't understand why -"

"SILENCE!" She bellowed, raising her wand. "Cruento!"

The bright red curse hit him instantly, with no time for him to duck out of the way. It was a spell Scorpius had never heard before, but it was nearly as horrible as the cruciatus curse. He yelled out in agony, fighting back pained sobs as he withered pathetically on the concrete floor. It felt as though knives were cutting into him, feeling blood trickling down his body, inside him slowly.

"Did you like that?" Lillith said proudly. "One of my own creations. Not on the same scale as crucio, but oh, is it terrible. I love it." She laughed sadistically. "There'll be more time to test my spells out later.

"Stay put, so we can finish everything, Scorpius." Soren smirked, grey eyes flashing. "Wait...I'm you I guess." He chuckled darkly, leaving the room and slamming the door.

Coughing up blood, he raised his head weakly. He had to warn Albus. But how?

* * *

The door slammed behind Mara abruptly. She faced Lilith, furious.

"I thought you said _we_ weren't supposed to hurt him?" She spat. "You're slapping him around like he's a fucking marionette doll. You can't just test your spells on him."

"I said _you_ weren't allowed to hurt him. Me? I'm fair game." Lilith said, examining her wand. Turning back, she scowled. "And if you talk to me like that again, you'll be in worse shape than he is. My spells may be new, but some of them haven't been tested yet. How would you fancy your head removed from your shoulders? Perhaps switch your body with a slug."

Mara gulped. "If you keep hurting him, we won't get our gold. Then what?" Though she was significantly shorter than her mentor, she stared her down with her coal black eyes. "Draco won't accept the deal if Scorpius is dead, Lil." 

Lilith rolled her eyes. "I don't care about Draco Malfoy's gold. And for all they know, 'Scorpius' is perfectly intact. At least, Soren is."

"I still don't understand this plan with Soren."

"They'll take him, and he'll owl me any information." Lilith said simply. "We need the real Scorpius for the prophecy. _The blood of the sinner's kin will resurrect the fallen Lord. Our Dark Lord._ That’s the first part and we already have the sinner’s kin.” 

"And you're sure it'll work?" Mara folded her arms.

"Don't underestimate me, my dear. Do as you are told, and you will be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams." 

“Yes mistress.”


End file.
